


Leave it on the Field

by victorianvirgil



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Football, M/M, Thanksgiving, like about a year before, patton is a cheerleader, roman has a twin and it’s not remus bc it was written before remus, roman is the quarterback, thanksgiving football game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:07:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21598909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/victorianvirgil/pseuds/victorianvirgil
Summary: When Roman suffers a concussion right before the big Thanksgiving game, his twin brother Logan has to take his place.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman “Princey” Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Comments: 5
Kudos: 67





	Leave it on the Field

He saw the world flip as his head smacked against the turf. For a second, everything went black.

Roman.

Roman.

“...Roman?”

He blinked awake to see paramedics standing over him, flashing a light in his eyes.

“Okay, keep your eyes open, Ro,” said a voice. It didn’t belong to the paramedics- no, that was Virgil. Roman smiled a little bit as the medics examined him. After a few minutes, they lifted him on a stretcher into the back of an ambulance. He watched as the tall floodlights and the cheerleaders- including his childhood friend Patton- taking a knee begin to grow more and more distant. Straining his neck to try and see, he finally gave up and dropped his head onto the fabric of the cot, instead pointing his blurry gaze to the starry sky above. He heard the cursing of his coach who was yelling about the loss of their star quarterback. That fed his ego, even in his condition. Nearby, however, Virgil argued with the medics.

“-I’m going with him.” he stated.

“Only family.”

“Fuck that- his parents are in Europe.”

Roman blocked out the rest of the conversation, but he knew Virgil had gotten his way when he took hold of his hand in the ambulance.

-

Roman had remained in the hospital for the rest of that night and into the next day. When finally he was discharged, he argued with his coach who adamantly stated that no, he could not play in the Thanksgiving game with a concussion.

Logan watched from the car as Roman gesticulated vehemently, yelling at his coach. With a final shake of his head, the coach sealed Roman’s fate. He stormed away from his coach, yanking the passenger door open and throwing himself unceremoniously into the seat.

“I assume he said no.”

Roman shot Logan a dirty look. “Can we go?”

Logan looked at his brother, who seemed to be on the verge of tears.

“Wait here.”

Logan got out of the car, and approached the coach, who was still standing on the sidelines, supervising the practice. He turned as Logan was about to call out to him.

“Roman, I already told you—”

“Logan, actually. I'm his twin.”

“Oh,” he began. “My apologies, what can I do for you?”

“You can imagine Roman is broken up about this. I'm sure you are as well, with him being the star quarterback and all,” Logan exaggerated.

“Yes,” he said, watching his boys on the field. “I hate to say it, but there's no way they can win without their quarterback to rely on. He's the backbone, they trust him.”

“What if they didn't have to play without their quarterback?”

The coach began shaking his head adamantly. “No. Roman’s concussed, and I can't risk him getting hurt more—”

“I don't mean Roman.”

The coach was silent for a second, trying to make sense of what Logan was saying.

“I'll play for Roman,” he said confidently.

“I—”

“Listen coach, this game means a lot to Roman, and your team relies on him. I know the game well— I'm intelligent, and I've been watching Roman play since birth— and believe it or not, I'm a damn good football player. I can do this.”

He paused. It was risky to put in a kid who didn't even play on the team, and Logan understood that.

Reluctantly, he said, “Lemme see you toss that ball.”

The coach passed to him, and Logan looked down the field, quickly firing it to an open receiver. The ball spiraled perfectly, straight into his hands.

“I'll be damned,” the coach said, his eyes still burning a hole into the spot Logan had thrown the ball.

Logan smirked a little bit.

“So, I'll see you Thursday?”

The coach laughed. “Yeah. You know what, you will. It's worth a damn shot.”

Logan waved quickly, walking back towards his car.

Wordlessly, he got in the driver’s seat and started the engine.

“What just happened?” Roman asked.

“Oh. We're switching places.”

-

“I feel silly.”

“You look fine.”

“I look like you.”

Logan watched Roman scrunch his nose as he observed himself in his phone’s camera, wearing the glasses he'd swapped out for contacts long ago.

“You always look like me, Roman. We're twins.”

“Yeah, but you're a nerd. I look like a nerd.”

“Stop whining and go sit with Virgil.”

Logan watched Roman climb the bleachers and slide in next to Virgil, who was scrolling on his phone. He looked up, a smile creeping onto his cheeks at the way his boyfriend was dressed.

Meanwhile, Logan smiled and pulled Roman’s helmet over his head.

The Knights— Roman's team— had the ball first, so Logan got into formation after a quick wink Patton’s way, who was cheering for the team on the sidelines.

“Set—”

“Hike!”

-

With fifteen seconds left in the fourth quarter, the Knights were down 17-14 to the Sharks. The Knights had the ball, and they were only losing by a field goal... if Logan could get them within range, Remy should've been able to kick a field goal and tie the game, but he wasn't sure he'd have enough time. He was at the 27 yard line, and it was fourth down. They had no choice but to go for the touchdown on fourth down and he wasn't sure if a deep throw would be caught.

“Set— Hike!”

Logan caught the snap and scanned the field quickly, his eyes darting to the nearest receiver, just like the playbook had instructed. Already, he could see a blur of blue getting ready to tackle his receiver.

He began searching for a red jersey to throw to for an easy first down. Every eligible receiver was bombarded with defensive players, and Logan wasn't stupid enough to throw to heavy coverage. He wracked his mind for a plan B, for a different play. Fuck the play, he thought. Run the ball. Without a second thought, Logan darted through the line of men that had begun to disperse towards the receivers and running backs. Logan laughed to himself as he barreled towards the endzone, watching the other players scramble to change their direction towards Logan. Jocks. He’d never understand them. He threw himself into the endzone, cradling the ball to his body.

The crowd went wild. The clock ran down as Remy kicked the extra point, followed by excited slaps on the back, and quick hugs. Logan pulled off the helmet, sweat trickling down his forehead. He smiled a little, the white light illuminating his face. 

He caught a glimpse of Roman, who kissed Virgil quickly before running down onto the field, embracing Logan in a tight hug. He ruffled his hair, a smile plastered to his face and dancing in his eyes.

“Don't get a big head, Lo.”

“Like yours? I'm surprised you even fit into this helmet with the size of your ego,” he said, shoving the helmet into Roman's chest.

From just over Roman’s shoulder, he could see the lone boy on the cheerleading team running over towards them, “Logan, hey!”

Both Roman and Logan looked. Logan punched him in the shoulder without taking his eyes off of the cheerleader.

“Patton.”

“You did so good!”

Logan resisted the urge to correct him. “Thank you, but I just did what was expected of me.”

Hesitantly, Patton stepped closer, “And I didn’t think I’d like the uniform but… you look really good too.”

“It's not quite my style.”

Patton laughed softly, looking down. “No, no it's not,” he said, and pulled him into a kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> happy thanksgiving to all who celebrate! i apologize for my lack of activity on here but i just want y'all to know i am so thankful for all of you and love this account— and football. so so much. :)
> 
> till next time,  
> mac


End file.
